


Mistletoe

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorable human cas fluff, christmas time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to very much celebrate Christmas and to get his two house mates to finally kiss after all the eye fucking they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me a prompt to do so this is it!

It was nearing Christmas and Sam wanted to decorate the bunker with the help of Castiel and Dean, who mumbled along the lines of ‘I could be sleeping instead of being up early decorating.’ He walked over to the kitchen, putting a pot of coffee on and stood there waiting for the cup to heat up. Dean was never awake in the mornings without his cup of coffee, like Castiel would say, ‘Dean you’re like a zombie in the mornings’ and he would just roll his eyes and continue on with his waking up routine.

“Pour me a cup too?” Castiel asked peeking his head in the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, go help Sammy, I’ll be right out.” Dean gave a wave of his hand in Castiel’s direction.

Castiel smirked walking back to the living room area, Sam had bags with Christmas decorations all sprawled out on the floors and couches and even the tables. He walked over to run his fingers over a glass ornament, picking it up in his palm. He stared into the shiny bulb his reflection staring right back at him. Just then Dean walked in with the cups of coffee, he nudged Castiel’s shoulder and handed him the cup as he walked over to Sam handing him one too.

  
“When did you get all this stuff?” Dean asked surveying the room packed with Christmas decorations on the couches and tables. He took a sip of his coffee and cursed under his breath as he burnt the roof of his mouth.

“Early this morning after my run with Cas.” When Castiel had fallen he needed something for a hobby, he tried out the running with Sam and found it pleasing. He loved the sound of his sneakers hitting the gravel with each step, the way the wind would blow in his direction, cooling down his body from sweating so much.

Dean rolled his eyes walking over to the tree that was tucked into the corner of the room, he grinned as he looked up at it. “Huh, I think I picked out a pretty good tree, don’t you agree?” He looked over his shoulder at the two hunters and smirked.

“Whatever you say, Dean.” Sam said as he stood on a ladder putting up some sign that said ‘Merry Christmas’ in red lettering.

  
Castiel went back to palm the bulb he was holding earlier, he walked over to the tree and placed the ornament on a branch somewhere, stepping back from the tree to admire his handy work. He walked back over to the table and grabbed a couple more handing some to Dean to help put the rest up on the tree. Sam taped some banners and cardboard cutouts of Santa, Christmas trees, snowmen and penguins playing in the snow on the walls and doors of the bunker while peeking a glance at the two hunters out of the corner of his eyes.

“This,” Castiel said as he took a sip of the coffee that Dean had made him. “Is really good coffee, Dean.”

  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously as he gave the hunter a grin, “Thanks, Cas. Ah, it’s only instant coffee though.” He took another sip of his coffee, licking his lips as a trickle of it ran down the corner of his mouth. Castiel stood closer to Dean, his fingers lightly brushing against Deans intertwining them together as they both looked up at the tree.

“It’s beautiful.” Castiel smiled.

Dean nodded his head In agreement but his gaze was somewhere else, he was looking at the side of Castiel’s face, his perfectly structured cheekbones and that lean jaw of his. He wanted to so badly lean in and nip at the skin along his neck sucking on his pulse. Sam snuck in on them standing behind both of them holding up Mistletoe above their heads. He cleared his throat and both hunters looked over their shoulders to Sam who pointed up above their heads. Dean’s cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he noticed the leaves that were held above his head. Castiel waited for Dean to make the first move, shuffling his feet in his spot, their fingers still intertwined.

“ Oh, for god sakes, just kiss him already!” Sam said as he gave Dean a little push.

Dean grinned as he took his hand out from Castiel’s hold and held his face between his hands, he leaned in and slotted their lips together. His thumb caressed Castiel’s cheek as he kissed the hunter, his tongue ran along his bottom lip and he gave the ex-angel a nip of his lips before he pulled away leaving a flushed Castiel as he leaned his forehead against the ex-angel’s.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean said smiling as Castiel found Deans hand intertwining their fingers again.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Dean.” He returned with the squeeze of his hand.


End file.
